Louis Édouard de France
Louis-Édouard I (14th March 1682-Present), known as Louis-Édouard the great, is the current king of France, Navarre and Spain and head of the house of bourbon, starting from 1702 following the death of his father, The sun-king, Édouard I. Louis-Édouard is known for being wise and fair. He always makes sure his decisions are well reviewed and that they follow his famous code. He is the first king of the bourbon house to claim absolute monarchy on France with the help of his first minister, the cardinal de Paris, which instantly accepted to help him as Louis Édouard is the first monarch of France to have such a strong belief in the church. He is married to Maria d'Italie, Consort of France, Navarre, and Spain. __TOC__ Early life at the Court of Édouard I - Son Altesse Royale, Le Dauphin de France Louis-Édouard was born on the 14th of March 1682, in the Chateau de Vermillage, the first son, second child of the King Édouard I. Upon his birth, Louis-Édouard was made Monsieur Premier. He was baptized a few days later and became the Dauphin de France. His godmother was his only aunt, the Duchesse de Bourgogne, and his godfather the Cardinal Dubois de Paris. For the first seven years of his life, Louis-Édouard was sent with his sister at the chateau de vermillage where he was born due to the great British invasion at the north of France in 1683. Him and his sister, Elisabeth Constantine became really close. In studies, Louis-Édouard excelled at etiquette classes, music, religion, and politics. He greatly enjoyed attending mass with his father. Louis-Édouard was a rather smart child for his age which had a lot of energy to spend which was really well viewed by the court of his father as Louis-Édouard was representing the future of the Kingdom. Sa Majesté Très Chrétienne, Le Roi Louis-Édouard I After the murder of his father, Louis-Édouard became his majesty, Louis-Édouard I (aged 10) with the help of his mother to reign. Louis-Édouard's reign has seen progressive build up of the political system of the kingdom with more positions within the government being created and the absolute monarchy being claimed by himself with the help of his great friend , the cardinal Montclair de Paris, successor to his godfather, to bring back the order and calm within the court. The early years of his reign started with a lot of violence. After the murder of his father by British assassins, Louis-Édouard saw his life put in danger at multiple times. He has been poisoned a total of five times and British assassins attempted to murder him at multiple public events such as balls or operas. At the age of 15, Louis-Édouard's mother decided to add a tax which would aim to help the reconstruction of the chateau de vermillage after the small rebellion of 1696 following the suggestion of her friend and godmother to her son, the prime minister of France and cardinal de Paris. The reconstruction of the chateau ended in 1705. This chateau was given to the brother of Louis-Édouard, Jacques in 1708 for his courage during the ball of 1703 in which he saved the queen from an assassin that had entered his private room while she was changing her wig. Later in his reign, Louis-Édouard became Louis-Édouard the great after his great invasion of Spain in 1725 because of the alliance between Spain and Britain through the marriage of their heirs to the throne which was aiming to create a super power nation to destruct France's economy by attacking its border from the south and the north and stealing the commodities that were imported from Italy, Russia and their colonies in America, all allies of this great nation. Issue Louis-Édouard's marriage with Maria Francesca produced several legitimate children: * Louis-Joseph, Dauphin de France, Prince Héritier () * Louis-Henri, Fils de France, Prince Royal du Sang () * Charlotte Adelaine, Madame Première, Princesse Royale du Sang () * Mariette Adeline, Madame Deuxième, Princesse Royale du Sang () Titles and Styles Titles and Styles: '-14th March 1682 - 17th March 1682 'Son Altesse Royale, Monsieur Premier, Fils de France '-17th March 1682 - 15th January 1692 'Son Altesse Royale, Monsieur Premier, Fils de France, Dauphin de France '-15th January 1692 - 1st April 1725 'Sa Majesté Très Chrétienne, Roi de France et de Navarre '-1st April 1725 - Present 'Sa Majesté Très Chrétienne, Roi de France, Navarre et d'Espagne